Non-polar compounds are not easily dissolved in aqueous solutions, such as water. A number of non-polar compounds are used in compositions for human ingestion, for example, pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals and/or dietary supplements. Exemplary of non-polar compounds used in such compositions are vitamins and minerals, fatty acids, and other non-polar compounds, non-polar active agents and non-polar active ingredients.
Because of poor water solubility, use of non-polar compounds in products for human consumption, for example, supplements, foods and beverages, often is challenging. Available compositions containing non-polar compounds, particularly aqueous compositions containing non-polar compounds, and methods for formulating such compositions, are limited. For example, methods and compositions for providing non-polar compounds in aqueous solutions, for example, in emulsions, are limited.
Thus, there remains a need to develop alternate compositions containing non-polar compounds and methods for making the compositions. Accordingly, it is among the objects herein to provide compositions, including solid and semi-solid compositions and aqueous compositions, containing non-polar compounds (e.g. non-polar active ingredients), and methods for making the compositions.